


The desert again

by Limra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limra/pseuds/Limra
Summary: Rey is alone with her thoughts again.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	The desert again

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the spoilers of TROS. I didn't want to believe because it's a very very lazy plot. Reylo community always considered ben's redemption arch as something of complex plot and writing. I fixed the last scene in a very satisfying way. That's how it should have ended.

" I couldn't believe my ears. He said he loved me. Then he kissed my lips. I can still remember how warm his lips were." Rey said looking at the horizon where the twin suns of Tatooine looked upon her.

Beside her BB-8 let out a sad beep as if remembering the moment of Ben's death.

"Yes. I couldn't even say it back. I was already in love with him but it took some time for me to understand it. When he closed his eyes, I..." Her voice failed when tears burned in her eyes. "I knew I would be alone again. I was doomed to be no one again."

She looked over her shoulder to see the small house where she lived now. She smiled. "He told me, BB-8. He said he would always live within me. He said he would come back to me."

She curled herself hugging her knees, a very hurtful position these days.

"The Force gave me a gift and I'm going to take care of it."

She stood up still looking at the horizon. The desert again. To start over. The only place she knew how to live. She started to remember all things she lived in Jakku when a voice startled her.

"Rey. Don't call our baby 'it'. It's her." Ben said coming out of their small house.

"I wasn't talking about her although she is our most wonderful gift. I was telling her how you died and how the Force brought you back to me."

Ben smiled hugging his wife and running his hand on her belly. "I heard you calling me back."

"And you did as you promised. You came back to me."

"I will always come back to you, sweetheart. I promise."

BB-8 let a happy beep when Ben and Rey kissed each other under the twin suns.


End file.
